Breaking Through The Illusion
by Mr. Salt
Summary: "'The Chosen One' is either a platitude or means something, and I believe it means something." AU, Vader-centric
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Through

_Beep_

Where am I?

 _Beep_

What is that noise?

"Lord Vader, can you open your eyes?"

That voice. I know that voice. It's the voice of the man who will save my wife. The voice that sent me to my doom on that fiery excuse for a planet. **I know that voice.** I struggle to open my eyes, there's a slight _whirring_ sound as I do. But something's wrong. The world is red, readouts scroll past my vision, spewing details that are unimportant beyond one thing. 'Suit is nominal.' I remember now. No anesthetic, no humane practices. A droid welded this, this _abomination_ directly to my skeleton. None of this is important though, only _she is._

This bloody suit breaths for me. _In. Out._ I have to time my words right, I have no doubt this suit will halt my words if I'm still speaking at the next breathing interval. "Where is Padme?" _In. Out._ "Is she safe?" _In. Out._ "Is she alright?" _In. Out._

"It seems in your anger, you killed her." _He_ said.

WHAT?! That's impossible. Why is _H_ _e_ saying this? Hasn't _He_ hurt me enough? Without being ordered to do so, my suit runs a scan on _his_ pulse. "Error." It pulses with sickening green letters. "Subject is lying, proceed with caution." Well that's handy. Dizzyingly, the suit zooms in on _His_ face. No one else would see it, but I could. Anyone who worked with the Senate could see a politician's smirk from a mile away. _He_ had to be lying. I could feel the anger boiling within me. Everyone lied to me. Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. The Jedi Council. Yoda. Now _He_ is lying to me. I didn't have to fear the doddering old fools of the Council anymore, now I control the Force as a man should. But I need to tread carefully, _He_ is dangerous, I need a gameplan.

Wait, _He_ doesn't have what I have, _He_ can't see my face, detect my pulse. _He_ can't even detect my deceit in the Force. Anger over lies is the same as Anger over death, the Force can't tell them apart.

"I?!" I shouted. "I couldn't have! She was alive, I FELT it!"

Now to let off a bit of anger, the rooms shaking, good. Crush some objects, damage the walls, check. Out of these restraints, what a satisfying sound, metal popping off. NO! Stay mad! Stay angry! _HE_ did this to you! I step off the table, walk past _Him_ , and bend over slightly. I would need every bit of my ability to take him out. But I need another distraction, he can't realize what is about to happen till it's too late.

Arching my back, I pray that those acting classes I took for _Her_ pay off. Here goes nothing. "NOOOOOOOOooooooooo!"

That smile. That scummy smile. It's working, I have _Him_ completely off-guard. Swiveling around, I grab _His_ pasty white neck with my hand. Impressive, considering I woke up only a minute ago. The look of surprise in _His_ face is so satisfying, but I don't have time for looks. Before the pile of scum in my hand can try to defend himself, I crush his neck. The power in these new hands is satisfying, I miss my real hand, but I won't look a gift _Peyk_ in the mouth.

There's an explosion, _He_ isn't there anymore, just a pile of ragged cloth. My armor holds up fine against the blast of the Force, it probably can handle down-to-earth munitions as well. Reaching down, I feel the comforting solidity of a lightsaber on my waist. The guards I sense on the other side of the exit shouldn't post a problem, but I doubt I can handle a platoon right now. This would require stealth,

That was the short term. But where would I go after I escape? The Temple will be guarded, and useless to me anyway. Killing the Emperor doesn't exactly grant you protection amongst the army either. Maybe stealth wasn't the right approach, maybe I should claim the Empire for myself. It's worth a shot.

"Troopers!" I order.

The door opens, and two fine clones from the 501st walk through. Good men, I would hate for this to not work. "Palpatine was weak and incapable of leading the Empire. I have no such weaknesses. Will you follow your General once again?"

Time seemed to slow. These men were competent, I'm not sure they won't call my bluff.

"Yes sir, the 501st is behind you. Cody asked me to tell you he is 'damn glad you're back on your feet,' sir."

I'm surprised, but I shouldn't be. Of course a clone is going to check with his superior before believing a possible enemy. "Very good, take me to a ship, I have business to attend to."

I fell into step behind my new allies. The rest of the Clone Army should follow me as quickly as my own battalion. But I will still need to get the newly formed Empire under control, _and find my wife._ Two nearly impossible tasks, but I will complete them. _The Chosen One_ is either a platitude or means something, and I believe it means something.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning To Walk Again

The ship my old squad found me isn't anything special. _Lamda_ class, basically a cockpit, engine, and wings welded to a square box. Worthless in battle, but my battles wouldn't be in the comfort of space. Escorted by two boys from the 501st, I realized I was painfully short on the ammunition I would need for the upcoming fight, information.

"Trooper." I said. "Where are we? And how many of the 501st are stationed here?"

"Sir, um, Lord Vader, we're on Centax II, in a private medical facility funded by-" he stopped.

"By Sidious?" I offered.

"Yes sir, after your, um, accident, Sidious commandeered the entire squad. A select few of us are here on Centax II, but the rest are on Coruscant, as the personal protection detail of, well, you sir."

"Will the rest of the army follow me?" I asked. Without the support of the entire army, this was over before it had even started. Sidious might have sweet talked people into his grasp, but I needed an iron fist.

"Order 66 is still in effect, sir. But I suppose you aren't a Jedi anymore. With Sidious dead, you're the only person of rank still around. A few Admirals survived the shift, Palpatine named a couple personally as 'Grand Moffs', sir."

"Then these Grand Moffs are top priority. Have all of them contacted and instructed to come to an emergency meeting at-,"

"At the Imperial Palace, sir."

"At the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, don't let them know what's happened yet. I need to know who is on my side and who is still loyal to the past."

"Yes sir."

Resisting the urge to pilot this thing myself, even bad ships are still ships, I enclose myself in the cargo area of the ship. I have a goal, a target, a priority. The galaxy will keep for now, it's time to look in. A polished piece of metal helpfully showed me my reflection. I'm a monster, over two meters tall in this armor. The constant rhythm of my own breathing unnerves me, on the outside, I look like a machine. At the same time, somehow a subroutine in my HUD activates, giving me an analysis of the metal bulkhead I'm staring at. The engineer side of me is curious. This suit seems to have a myriad of capabilities, not to mention the voice from earlier, helpfully telling me the information I could already plainly see. Maybe not the most useful, but if the voice was connected to an AI, maybe I could get some information from it.

"Activate." I said. No response. "Start. Run. Begin. Initiate." This was getting nowhere, I don't want one of the clones to walk in on my talking to the bulkheads, people will talk. "A little help would be nice."

Something flashed on my screen. **All help is available through the Aklee program.**

"Aklee?"

 _How may I assist you, Lord Vader?_

Well I wasn't expecting that. This was obviously an AI at this point. An old engineering trick is put the help docs for an AI in the AI itself, something the company Arple did with the first oPad. Strilath Jenarian was a visionary, the technology world wasn't the same when he died.

Focus, this isn't the time for reminiscing, I need to figure out what this suit can do without looking like a raving lunatic. "Aklee, how do I turn off external voice speakers?"

 _Private Voice Mode can be activated by thinking about it. This suit if fully equipped with a neural interface._

Only one way to find out, I focus on the name 'Private Voice Mode' for only a moment before a new update flashes on my screen. **Private Voice Mode activated.**

"Alright Aklee, tell me about my suit."

 _Command not recognized, Lord Vader._

Alright then, it isn't a sophisticated AI, there might be a way to upgrade it later. "Aklee, state suit capabilities."

Diagrams flashed on my screen, obstructing my vision of the outside. _The 1X is a combination of the latest in militarized cybernetics and Sith Alchemy. The 1X is capable of surviving temperatures from 15 Gorns up to 10,000 Gorns. The 1X has armor capable of surviving a point blank shot from any handheld weapon, energy or slug. The suit can even survive a shot from an All Terrain Recon Transport at range. Sensors embedded in the suit can detect the entirety of the light spectrum, from ultraviolet to infrared. This suit is also equipped with the ability to directly take holocom transmissions, as well as other more primitive types of communication, from field comms to sideband._

Quite a list, but I didn't understand the Alchemy part, everything Aklee listed was capable without Sith magic. "What part does the Sith Alchemy play in this?"

 _Enhancement of neural interface and hardening of outer armor._

"Can this suit take a lightsaber blow?"

 _It is not recommended, Lord Vader._

"But can it take a blow?"

 _Not without irreparable damage._

"Aklee, can I survive a lightsaber blow?" I'm frustrated now.

 _Affirmative._

My suit could take a serious beating without breaking, even maybe a couple hits from a lightsaber. I still couldn't operate the suit smoothly, and I will need to if I'm going to survive anything harsher than words. With a thought, I open communications to the bridge.

"How can I help you, Lord Vader?"

"I would like to test the abilities of my suit, anyone up there interested in a little hand to hand?"


	3. Chapter 3: Tripping

My left shoulder twinged. Odd, since I didn't think I still had a left shoulder. It was to be expected, I was out on a slab only an hour ago. I tallied it as sore muscles from sparring, my ship is about to land on Coruscant, I don't have time for aching muscles. The planet looks as it always does. Not even a regime change can stop the endless flow of people all over the planet, scurrying from point to point in their pointless lives, never looking up, never seizing the day. The Force itself gave me an open door, I would be a fool not to jump through it. Down below, the boring Imperial Grey of the late Emperor's palace sits pathetically on the surface. Featureless except for spires on the four corners, this so called 'palace' could have been a warehouse for all I knew. But the 501st didn't play jokes, this was the place. I'm about to meet the major heads of my new empire.

Almost without thinking, I checked my armor. I'm a two meter juggernaut, and yet I'm concerned about the shine on the plates. Some things never change. I didn't have time or energy to devote to pleasantries, one of my boys from the 501st told the fools I was here. That would give the right message, show these 'Moffs' how much I thought of them.

Aklee downloaded a map of the palace the second I arrived, helpfully placing a marker pointing to my quarters. Every hallway was the same boring, featureless, drab Imperial Grey, good for tripping up potential attackers, but useless for anything else. I'll need to spruce up the place eventually. Just another thing to add to the Todo list.

The pain in my shoulder was growing, and my knees joined the chorus. This was getting ridiculous.

"Aklee, does this place have an in-house doctor?"

 **Affirmative, shall I alter the navigational marker?**

"Right away."

The small line and arrow altered, directing me to a new path. A longer path. With a grunt, I head down to find someone qualified to tell me why the knees I no longer have are hurting.

The Doctor's office is red. Really red. Like, Supreme Chancellor's office red. I feel sorry for anyone bleeding in this office, the Doctor wouldn't be able to tell blood from carpet. Despite my travelings of the universe, I have never encountered the species before me. Thinking for a moment, I wait for the 'External speakers deactivated' to appear.

"Aklee, what species is this?"

 **A Fosh, Lord Vader.**

I've never seen one before, but the stories of Fosh are well known, good doctors, but extremely blunt, practically no bedside manner. With a quick though, I open the transparent door.

"Excuse me, is this the-" I start.

"Of course it is! The door has the letters D, o, c, t, o, and r etched right into the glass, even got them in a couple non-basic languages too. If you need something, ask me for it. I don't have time to chat." She said, turning to face me. The feathers that covered her body were a bright explosion, as cheerful as the owner was brisk.

"I require an examination."

"Good thing you came to a Doctor and not a Plumber, I doubt you would care for that experience." Apparently, she could see I wasn't sure what to make of that. "Well come on then, examination for what? What's ailing a cyborg like yourself?"

"I am having pains in the cybernetic parts of my body. How did you know I'm a cyborg? I might just be into black armor." The Fosh's sharpness was wearing on my patience.

"You're Palpatine's project. I recommended a different treatment, but the Emperor doesn't like to listen to people, even if those people are infinitely more qualified than His Highness."

Good, the clones had been discrete, though I'm surprised this personal physician is privy to Palpatine's secrets, I doubt even the Moffs know about me yet. Deciding to trust this Fosh, I lay out my hand. "The Emperor is dead, I am in command of the Empire now."

"Lovely, shall I congratulate you?" She motioned to a high bed. "Lay down on this, and tell me when the pain started."

Smoothly opening a port on my shoulder I didn't even know I had, the Fosh takes a blood sample from me. "My shoulder started to ache after some light sparring with one of my clone troopers. On my way to my office to prepare to meet with the Moffs, my knees began to ache. I don't even have knees anymore, why are they aching?"

"Maybe because the anesthetic is wearing off? The DHMO levels in your blood are consistent with someone about an hour out of major surgery. From what I know of you, I imagine you didn't consider resting from your surgery before barging in here on Coruscant."

"But that's impossible!" I let out. "I mean, I felt everything, I was awake for the surgery."

"Any more sedative and your heart would have stopped. The pain you're feeling now is your body trying to heal itself. Nothing was done to tend to your wounds, just some cybernetics bolted directly to your skeleton, and leather to wrap everything up."

"Can't you fix this? Give me a salve or something?" This couldn't be happening, I was awake for that surgery, I felt everything! Is this lady trying to tell me this pain will get worse?!

"Not without killing you. I was sent a file on your suit before the surgery started, If I remove any part of the suit other than the helmet, it will kill you. The surgeons expecting your raw skin to simply fuse to the leather. Barbaric if you ask me."

"What about painkillers, can you give me something to deaden the pain?" I already felt the pain growing. My cybernetic leg was comprised of 15 cables, I could feel every one of them. I can't hardly focus anymore, the pain is so distracting.

"You'll lose your connection to the Force and your higher cognitive functions, but yes I can prescribe something."

"No, nevermind, I'm about to meet the Moffs, I can't afford to lose my edge." I stand up and walk toward the door.

"If you're not careful, you'll drive yourself mad with the pain."

I turn briefly to look back. "A Sith embraces his pain."

I can do this. I am Sith. I am Darth Vader. Pain gives me strength. I try to focus but I can't, the pain eats away at my mind and my body, I can barely stand. Staggering off, I try to call the Force to my aid.


	4. Chapter 4: Testing Loyalties

I'm here, in front of the conference room. Fire dances inside my limbs, every step puts me in so much pain I can't even see. The most dangerous enemies I will have to face are on the other side of that door, Tarkin, Geebz, Maloff, Hendrif, Pusfu, and Thrawn. Thrawn is a bit of a surprise, he's young, lacks experience. The battles he fought in were nothing short of artistic, but he is 20 years younger than everyone else in the room. The stage is set, and I've no choice but to play my part.

I push the doors open, all six heads turn to me. Aklee is already running analysis, giving me stats on mood, nervousness, even hydration levels. Which is all good, since I'm using every bit of my concentration to keep from screaming. The Force is a powerful ally, but this suit I'm in is a powerful enemy.

"Lord Vader, what an unexpected surprise." Tarkin says, a glance at my screen tells me he is the oldest, and apparently the most senior, as no one else speaks up. "We were all summoned by the Emperor, I assume you were as well?"

Readying myself for any unpleasantness, I lay my cards on the table. "Palpatine is dead, I am now the Emperor."

I wish I had a camera, though as soon as I thought of it, a little red light appeared on my HUD with the word 'recording' beside it. This suit would be pretty interesting, if I wasn't in complete pain.

"This is an outrage!" Maloff said, my HUD helpfully provided me with the fools name, since I couldn't even be bothered to remember it. Ah well, now no one would remember it. "What gives you the right to assassinate the Emperor?!"

Reaching into the fun part of the Force, I focus on the bits of muscle surrounding the throat. So fragile, the throat. Incredible how species with such a weak point managed to survive. I didn't need to do it, but shock and awe was required for this. I lifted my arm, hand open as if to grasp a cup. Then I applied the slightest bit of Force, amazing the control you have when you can feed on your own pain, I didn't crush his throat outright, that was too good for him. Just a little pressure, enough that he couldn't get the air he needed on each breath, a little less each time, till he finally suffocated.

He looked uncomfortable at first, then red, then purple. Grasping at his throat, loosening his collar, all to no avail. I'm in pain, I'm mad, and this fool presented himself as a target. His loss, my gain. With morbid curiosity, Maloff's remaining contemporaries watched in morbid fascination as the man finally turned a fatal blue. Time to drive the point home.

"Palpatine corrupted himself on power, he was unfit to rule. Maloff proved himself incapable of the demands of office as well. Will you join me in creating a just Empire? Or will you join Maloff?" I said, hoping the pain I was in didn't show through my voice.

The remaining five exchanged glances, but surprisingly, Tarkin was not the first to speak.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, Lord Vader." Thrawn said, standing as he did so.

One by one, the other Moffs joined Thrawn. None of them gave off any indication of lying, and I don't have a reason to distrust them, yet. "Excellent, you all will get your assignments tomorrow, dismissed."

Turning around, I managed to make it out of the conference room without stumbling. "Aklee." I whispered. "Can you take control of the suit?"

 **For limited functions, yes.**

"Get me to the Doctor, now."

The sensation of being an observer in your own body is a disturbing one, but I can't hardly see at this point, anything beyond basic reasoning was beyond me. No matter how hard I tried, how much I channeled my pain, I can't even touch the Force. For all I know, I'm dying. The short walk takes ages, though I see a blurred word on my HUD that I think says 'sprint'.

"Back so soon? What's wrong?" A voice says, I hope it's the Doctor.

" **Lord Vader is in severe pain, Doctor. He is unable to respond currently."** I assume that's Aklee, or my voice suddenly is a whole lot more feminine.

"Are you the suit's AI?"

" **Affirmative, I am Aklee."**

"Ok Aklee, get Lord Vader onto the table, I'm going to need to knock some sense into him."

A figure appeared above me, the colorful feathers unmistakeable. "Lord Vader, if you can hear me, I need to put you under, you've overexerted yourself, and your organs are failing, possibly from shock. I'm going to try to save you, but I need aides. I can promise their confidentiality, but I need your permission to bring them in. Do. I. Have. Your. Permission?" She shouts.

"Yes." I say, as loud as I can, but it doesn't sound audible to me. It doesn't matter at this point, I can't stay awake. The blackness is peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5: Back In The Fight

_Updates to this story are very spur-of-the-moment, if you see a typo or error, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)_

* * *

I wake to fire.

There is something peaceful about fire, about total cleansing. A fire leaves no impurities behind, only the pure remains. In the age of myth, often the mythical weapon would be tried by fire, proving its worth. I'm in the fire now, all impurities are burnt away, only the pure remains.

"Lord Vader? Are you alright?" A woman says.

My eyes open to that Fosh, she appears to be concerned. I don't know why, I've never been stronger. The Force sings to me, my armor no longer an abomination, but a conduit. Power runs up my limbs. I speak, but she can't hear me. My suit appears to be in a form of shutdown, the only thing operating is the respirator keeping me alive. I focus for a moment, willing the Force into the machinery, down to the smallest level, and I _push_. My suit whirs to life around me. Sensors and diagnostics clamber for attention, but my focus is on the Fosh woman, I don't even know her name, yet she has saved my life.

"I am well, Doctor. Thank you for saving my life." I say.

"It's my job, can you sit up?" She asks.

My armor is working with me now. The pain is still there, but it is easily managed through the Dark Side. I sit up. "I never learned your name." I say.

"That's because I don't put it on the door. Now, is that AI of yours functioning?"

I focus for a moment, and a boot up bar appears. Aklee apparently didn't reactivate with the rest of my suit. Definitely a flaw, if this was a combat situation, I would be without my AI for about 12 seconds, an eternity on the battlefield. I have to admit, Aklee is useful, hard to imagine not having her assisting me at this point.

 **Systems operational, good afternoon, Lord Vader.**

"Yes, Aklee is working."

"Good, now I need to go over what we had to do to stop you from becoming a corpse. I took offline several systems, mostly combat related. Right now, a kid could take you down. Many of your sensors and auxiliary systems run on your own biofeedback, not so much 'run' as 'leech'. Virtually all of your sensors are offline. Basically, right now your suit is more of a prison than a suit."

"How do I get everything operational again?"

"I would say you don't, but I doubt you would accept that answer. I recommend you activate things piece by piece over time so as not to shock your system."

"I believe my prosthetics take priority."

"Fair enough, which limb do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"We can fix your ears later, I said, which limb do you want?"

"Why can't I have all of them?"

"Why can't I have patients that listen to me the first time? I said things need to be activated piece by piece over time to stop your suit from killing you, you're lucky you can have a whole limb at one time, I should just activate your arm up to the elbow."

I'm angry, but I can't hurt her, she is discrete, and despite her bedside manner, clearly a decent Doctor. "Fine, I'll take my right arm."

"Alright then, Aklee? Doctor's Override Priority 1, enable Right Arm."

 **Activating.**

My arm is working, I can feel every sensor, a white hot wall of pain. I focus, the Force is with me. Slowly, the pain lessens to the point I can think again. A quick test on a nearby desk shows my arm to be in perfect working order.

"Wonderful." The Fosh says. "You ruined a perfectly good table, I'm billing you for that."

"I don't mind."

"I bet you don't, but Imperial requisitions is still a joke, I may not get my table before I retire."

"You're being melodramatic."

"Am I? Get out of here and let me sulk, your Clonetrooper wanted to see you, something about the health of the Empire. I had him wait in the meeting room, the health of the Emperor takes precedence over the health of the Empire."

"Thank you for your services."

"Yeah yeah, try not to kill yourself."

Barrel of fun, she is. Ah well, patients can't be choosers. I leave the office of Ms. Cheerful, and head back to the conference room. Even an Emperor needs someone he can trust, even if their attitude is a bit… brisk. Now that I think of it, I wonder if Aklee didn't initialize with the primary systems because she doesn't run on the biofeedback.

"Aklee, how are you powered?"

 **I operate through a small fusion battery, I require recharging every three months to remain operational.**

"Is there a way to power you the same way the suit is powered?"

 **Unknown, such a power output may be more than your body can bear, it is unrecommended.**

"But you could do it if you needed to?"

 **I can route myself through the biofeedback system, yes.**

"That's all I need to know."

I've reached the conference room. Rex is in there, but he's agitated. Not much agitates a Commander, and rarely is it something good. I open the doors.

"Rex, what's the word?"

"It isn't good, Lord Vader. The Senate demands an audience with the Emperor."


	6. Chapter 6: Ultimatum

The Senate. A thorn in the side of Chancellors and Emperors alike. Rex alerted me to the next fire I needed to put out, but actually dealing with the problem was another matter. I can't rely on the military, not yet. They haven't proven themselves to me yet, and I'm not sure I can trust them. After all, one Emperor was dead, why not two? The top minds of the military didn't earn their positions by loyalty, they earned them by skill and cunning. The most obvious example of that was Thrawn. Palpatine hated anyone who wasn't in his own race, and for Thrawn to have the position he does speaks of his skill and ability.

I needed to stop this, and fast. Many Senators threw support behind Palpatine to escape losing their jobs or worse, these weren't people of convictions, just people trying to make a living. I can change their minds, I just need the right incentives.

"Rex, make sure this is a full blown Senate meeting with all Senators and television crews present, it's time to reveal the secret."

"Right away, sir."

This will be the first encounter, the first time to prove my worth. I am Sith, and nothing can stop me.

* * *

"I know he's the Emperor, but it's poor form to keep us waiting." Senator Meechum muttered. He wouldn't dare say it if he knew I was listening.

Palpatine was paranoid, he had installed listening devices in each station in the Senate, allowing him, or rather me, to listen in on whatever I want to hear. They don't know Palpatine is dead yet, I'm still below, in a plush red office, waiting for the right time. I have a trump card, a final ultimatum that I can use if they won't accept me as Emperor, but if I use it, the military won't appreciate the gesture. Force, I wish I had Padme with me right now, she always could steer a crowd in the right direction.

Pushing a simple button, various hidden machines started to work, revealing myself to the world. I doubt Palpatine would have told the Senate of his pet project, to the pompous fools above, I am nothing more than a dark sentinel, barely above a droid. I can feel their apathy toward me. This wouldn't do, Sith must be feared, or loved, apathy is unacceptable.

"I am Vader, your new Emperor." Short, simple, direct, and guaranteed to cause a ruckus.

Predictably, the Senate burst into an unpleasant uproar, loud enough to trigger the audio receivers in my suit to shut out a percentage of the total sound. Focus, this is just the first step, I knew this would happen.

"We demand an explanation." Someone shouted.

"You are in no position to demand anything at all." Manipulation of the inputs puts my voice above the din. "Would you like to rephrase that?"

Some called for the guards, some continued to mindlessly shout. All of the clones here today are loyal to me, neither action would produce any desirable result for the Senators.

"What happened to Emperor Palpatine?" Another asked.

"The former Emperor became corrupted from his power, I am his successor."

"By what right?"

"By right of combat, succession, military, and preferably, senate."

"You expect us to support you?"

"That would be the optimum outcome, yes, but by no means the only one."

"Is that a threat? You show your naivete, 'Emperor' Vader."

"I do not require the Senate."

"You cannot keep control without us!"

"On the contrary." Nothing can ever go the easy way. That's what plan B is for after all. I press a trigger, and into each pod a man in Imperial Grey flanked by two Clonetroopers enters. "Meet your replacement, a military appointed governor who will tend personally to your planet, with the power to protect and supply your planet or system."

The Twi'lek, a sputtering fool who continued to argue apparently for the entire group, further shoved his foot into his mouth. "You can't expect to get anything done without us! We are the governing body of the Republic!"

"You are the _advisory_ body to the _First Galactic Empire_. An empire you agreed to create with my predecessor. As for your claim that I cannot complete anything without you, observe." I send a document to each screen in each pod. "What you see before you is a law granting the military the power to enforce the ban on slavery throughout the known galaxy, in all forms, ritual, personal, and commercial. This document is the first such law I will create if you do not agree to support me. Doubtless such a law would destroy many of you financially. What else might I enact without the 'wise' guidance of my advisory body? A ban on recreational drugs? Maybe against prostitution, or gambling, or liquor."

The shouting began again. For people who are supposed to be the most eloquent in the galaxy, they seem to pout when they don't get their way. I don't have time to wait for an answer, I tire of these bratty children, and the headache I had before has grown into a blaster bolt infinitely stuck inside my skull.

"You have two very simple choices, you can vote yes, supporting me as Emperor, and retaining your jobs; or vote no, losing whatever influence and power you hold, and forfeiting all right to have a say any more. I give you 12 hours, anyone who abstains will be executed for treason, you have two options only."

I don't stay to listen to more shouts of useless protest, I order the platform to descend, bringing me back to the peaceful red office below.


End file.
